Bad kiss
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope kiss but Rancis realizes he has bad breath. Rancis and Gloyd have to fix it. I own nothing.


A/N: hey this is Thewatcher2814 with another regular show parody episode. This episode is the bad kiss. I don't own regular show or wreck-it ralph.

Rancis, Gloyd, Vanellope and Jubileena walk out of the Sugar Rush cine-plex after seeing crimetown. "So, what did you guys think?" Rancis asked the group. "Yeah, you know, it was pretty good." Said Vanellope. "I think I'm gonna like the remake better." Said Jubileena. "They don't call it Crime Town for nothing, baby." Said Gloyd he makes a machine gun sound.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I missed all the best parts, cause you were trying to talk to me." Said Rancis snapping at Gloyd. " Dude, I still don't know what you're talking about. Like I said, it wasn't me." Said Gloyd snapping back at Rancis. "Whatever." Said Rancis. "So, what's next?" Vanellope asked Rancis and Gloyd. "Who's down for some of my famous home made Ranci-shakes?" Rancis asked the group.

"Yeah ok!" Said Gloyd. "Sounds good!" Said Jubileena. "Yeah...alright sure!" Said Vanellope.

They jump into their racing karts and drive to Rancis' house. "So, what's in a Morde-shake again?" Vanellope asked. "It's a surprise." Said Rancis. "It's just a Reese's peanut butter milkshake." Gloyd saids to Jubileena."You're really gonna load up on desserts after that Chili-dog incident?" Gloyd asked Rancis. "Ugh! Yeah, so gross!" Said Vanellope." Don't remind me." Said Jubileena."What? There's always room for dessert, especially when the dessert Ranci-shakes! Oh shoot, I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back." Said Rancis and ran to his kart.

Rancis walks to the kit kart, and looks around for his personal item which turns out to be his wallet, Vanellope has followed him to the car to check up on him. "What's up?" Vanellope asked. "I can't find my wallet." Said Rancis. "Oh, let's see."She also joins Rancis in the car, helping him look for his wallet, then she leans over his seat. "Did you check the glove compartment?" Vanellope asked. "Yeah, I checked there." They realize that they are close to one another once again. "already." Said Rancis. "Oh, ha." Said Vanellope. "Ha."They stare at each other, Mordecai gulps, and leans in with Margaret joining in, and they kiss. Then Margaret opens her eyes and looks disgusted, and pushes Mordecai away. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't-. Said Rancis.

" No, it's fine. It's just." Said Vanellope. "What?" Rancis asked." Your breath is really bad." Said Vanellope. "Ahh!...oh my glob. Said Rancis. Rancis gets out of the kart. "Wait, no! It's-." Said Vanellope."I'm sorry!" He's run back into his house. "I'm sorry!" Rancis shouted to Vanellope. "Mordecai!" Vanellope shouted."Yeah, you know, I came up with the name Rancishakes. So technically." Said Gloyd but Rancis stops him. "Ranci-shakes are canceled. Good night Jubileena." Said Rancis panicking. "Wait, what?" Gloyd asked.

"I need to talk to you. Come on." Said Rancis he takes hold of Rigby's arm and pulls him back into the house quickly while closing the door at the same being pulled into the house by Mordecai. "Whoa!" Gloyd asked. "Uh...good night?" Said Jubileena confused.

Rancis and Gloyd have entered Rancis' room, Rancis let's go of Gloyd's arm. "Oh man, this is bad. This is really bad." Said Rancis freaking out. "Dude, what is it?" Gloyd asked. "I kissed Vanellope." Rancis answered to Gloyd. "Whoa, I own Swizzle so much money." Said Gloyd surprised. "Argh! I'm such an idiot." Said Rancis covering his face. "But that's what you wanted, what's the problem?" He smirks. Did you have bad breath, or something?" Gloyd asked with a grin. "Awwwwww! I did!" Rancis shouted. "Seriously? You didn't check first?" Gloyd asked. "I was in the moment." Rancis answered to Gloyd. He takes out a small case of mint. "You gotta pack a mint, bro." Said Gloyd. "Argh! That was our first kiss, and I blew it." He lies back on his bed. "I'm never gonna be able to face her again. I wish I could just take it back." Said Rancis.

"Sounds like you need a Time Machine." Said Gloyd. "Ha, yeah, I wish (Gasps) Wait, you mean you still have it?" Rancis asked in shock. "Oh, you mean the Time Machine you said was a scam, and a waste of money." Said Gloyd. "Well yeah, who sells a Time Machine for $15?" Said Rancis. "It was on sale." Said Gloyd. "So, can I still use it?" Rancis asked Gloyd. "Only if you admit you actually think it's really cool." Said Gloyd. "Dude, quit messing around. My life is on the line." Said Rancis. "Okay okay geez." Said Gloyd he runs to his house, and grabs a ball-looking Time Machine. "That's it? It looks kinda junky." Said Rancis in dislike.

"Oh, so I guess you don't wanna use it then." Said Gloyd. "No no, I'm sorry. How does it work?" Rancis asked. " I don't know. I never used it before." Said Gloyd as he presses the button a few times. "Gimme. Where's the on switch?" Said Rancis he grabs the time machine from Gloyd. " Dude, you're gonna break it." Said Gloyd freaking out. "I just wanna go back to 15 minutes ago." Clicks it to 15 minutes ago, and they are teleported back outside of Rancis' house. "Whoa, where are we?" Said Rancis. "This thing just sent us outside." Said Gloyd.

"No dude, look." They see their past selfs. "There we are." Said Rancis. "Your really gonna load up on desert after that Chili-dog incident." Past Gloyd asked. "Whoa, this is weird." Said Gloyd. Shoot. Here I come." Said Rancis they hide in the bushes."Well, do something." Said Gloyd. "Like what?" Rancis asked. "I don't know." Said Gloyd. "I can't just barge in there." Said Rancis.

"Well, here comes Vanellope Hehe. Look at how nervous you look". (Deep voice) "Hey baby, can you help me find what I'm looking for?" (Girlish voice) "Okay." Said Gloyd. "Dude, quit it." Said Rancis and they are now get teleported back to the present. "What happened?" Rancis asked. "I didn't touch it." Said Rancis. "Man, must be kinda glitchy." Said Gloyd.

"That's what you get for $15." Said Rancis. "Hey, but it worked! I can´t believe it! Let me see for a sec." He grabs the Time Machine. "Go back two months ago." He disappears and appears again. "HAHA! Awesome!" Said Gloyd. "Dude, Quit fooling around! Ok, so what's a fast way we would can fix my bad breath in the past? So when I'll kiss Vanellope it's not bad." Said Rancis. "I told you man: Mints." Said Gloyd.

"Okay, yeah. We'll go back earlier in the night, and give my past self a mint."Pushes the button. "two hours ago." They teleport back inside the theatre, when Rancis, Gloyd, Jubileena and Vanellope are watching the movie." You got those mints?" Said Rancis.

Gloyd gives to Rancis the mints. Rancis throws the mints to the Past Rancis. "What the...?" Said Past Rancis he looks behind him. He doesn't see anybody because Rancis and Gloyd are hidden. "Dude, this not gonna work." Said Gloyd. "Well, I don't want me to see me." Said Rancis. "Here." Said Gloyd as he grabs the mints. "Gloyd, wait!" Said Rancis. "Psst, hey, Rancis." Said Gloyd. "Shhh!" Said past Rancis. "Dude, you want some mints?" Said Gloyd showing Rancis a pack of mints.

"What? No dude. Shush." Said past Rancis."C'mon, they're really good. Here, take a couple." Said Gloyd. "Dude, Quit it!" Said Rancis he grabs Gloyd's hand. "Just take 'em!" Gloyd snapped at Rancis. "STOP!" Past Rancis shouted he hits the mints get out of the box causing noise. "SHHHH!" Everybody in the theatre said to past Rancis. "Mordecai!" Said Past Vanellope whispery shouted to past Rancis. "Dude, we're trying to watch the movie!" Said past Gloyd. "Yeah, then you stop trying to... wait." Said past Rancis he looks behind him.

Rancis and Gloyd return to the present. " Ugh. Why wouldn't I just take a mint?" Rancis asked himself. "I don't know man. But you wouldn't need a mint, if you haven't eaten that Chili-Dog earlier." Said Gloyd. "That's it! I'll just stop myself from eating it." They now get teleported back outside the movie theater, and the past Rancis is about to order a Chili-Dog. "Shoot. I'm about to order. Ugh, if only that truck wasn't there." Said Rancis. "You got it. Follow me." Said Gloyd.

"You know what you want?" The vendor asked past Rancis."Yeah, let me get a sloppy dan dog, with extra onions." Said past Rancis. (Gloyd and Rancis take off the wheel stopper from the truck."Extra? You sure?" The vendor asked past Rancis. "Yeah. Pile 'em on." Said past Rancis.

Vendor:" One sloopy dan with-. What the-?" Said the vendor. The truck rolls down the hill, which leads to a crash off-screen. And the past Rancis picks up his Chili-Dog from the ground, and eats it, while the past Gloyd, Vanellope, and Jubileena are grossed out. "What? Five-second rule." Said past Rancis. "Ugh. That was really gross." Said Rancis disgusted by what he did in the past. "See, I told you." Said Gloyd providing a point.

They get teleport back to the present. "Agh. What's wrong with me?" Rancis asked himself. "Yeah man, I can't believe Vanellope let you kiss her." Said Gloyd."Quiet! If only I eaten something earlier, I wouldn't even wanted that dumb Chili-Dog. Seven hours ago." Said Rancis.

They get teleported back to Crumbelina's Coffee Shop. "Hey, saved you guys the last piece of apple pie." Said past Crumbelina. "No thanks." Said past Rancis. "Yeah, we're saving room for Chili-Dogs tonight." Said past Gloyd. "Okay." Said past Crumbelina as she walks away. "Crumbelina, we'll take that pie after all." Said Rancis."Sure. Here you go." Said past Crumbelina. "What? We said no." Said past Rancis. Huh?" Said past Crumbelina confused. "Yeah Chili-Dogs tonight, remember?" Said Gloyd. "Oh. Sorry, its been a long day." Said past Crumbelina she walks away again. "Crumbelina, where's the pie. Can we get some sandwiches too, with fries?" Said Gloyd.

"Sure thing. Here's your food. The fries will be out in a minute." Said Crumbelina a little bit mad and gives them the pie and sandwiches. "Uh, are you feeling alright?" Past Rancis asked. "Come on guys, if you're messing with me, it's not funny." Said past Crumbelina mad at past Rancis and Gloyd. "We're not! I swear!" Said past Rancis. "Great. How are gonna explain that to Crumbelina?" Rancis asked. "I guess you're just desit to ruin your chances with her." Said Gloyd. "I'm not giving up. There's got to be a way to fix my bad breath. I got Rancis.

The scene shows to a Rancis from this morning. He yawns and pick up a comb, but not the toothbrush, toothpaste or dental floss. "Awww yeah. That's what the ladies like." Said Rancis while combing his hair.

Suddenly, Rancis and Gloyd open the door. Rancis holds to the past Rancis."Grab the mouthwash!" Rancis shouted Gloyd takes the mouthwash. "Gloyd? What?" Past Rancis asked in confusion. Rancis trying to open Past Rancis' mouth. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Gloyd shouted while trying to open past Rancis' mouth. "It's for your own good!" Rancis shouted to his past self.

They get teleported back to the present. "What the heck? Get off man!" Said past Rancis and pushes Gloyd. "Oh man..." Said Rancis knowing this is not good. "This can't be good." Said Gloyd agreeing with Rancis. "Wait. Who are you guys?" Past Rancis asked. "We're from the future." Rancis answered to himself. "Oh no. Where am I? What year is this?" Said past Rancis panicking. " Relax, it's the same day, just later at night." Said Gloyd calming down past Rancis. "Well, take me back. I don't want to cease to exist or something." Said past Rancis.

"Wait, if we remove me from the past, does that me I'm gonna disappear?" Rancis asked Gloyd. "I don't know. I'm not an expert on time travel. Just tell him what's up?" Said Gloyd. "Okay, look, we finally kiss Vanellope tonight." Said Rancis.

"What? No way." Said past Rancis surprised to hear that. "No really, but it's bad. We had bad breath, and she pushed us away, and it was really embarrassing. So Gloyd, and I were traveling back in time to fix it." Said Rancis. "Wait, don't tell me your actually trying to use that "time machine" Rigby was scamming to buying." Said past Rancis pointing at the time machine."It wasn't a scam, it really works." Said Gloyd. "Whatever. All I know is guys from the future lie. Remember that lip syncing fiasco?" Said past Rancis crossing his arms.

"But this is different." Said Rancis. "And what's this "we" kiss Margaret business? I haven't kissed Margaret yet. Just because you messed up, doesn't mean I'm gonna." Said past Rancis. "Dude, that's not how it works." Said Rancis. "No dude, just stop trying to block my lip-lock. Gimme that piece of junk." Said past Rancis he grabs the time machine. "Wait." Said Rancis.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna figure out how to use it." Said Gloyd relaxed. "Take me back to this morning." Said past Rancis he teloports back to his present. "Well, I guess he's smarter than you somehow." Said Gloyd not relaxed anymore. "Agh, great. Well that's it then. We lost the time machine. I can't believe I have to live with this kiss." Said Rancis. "Never say never, man." Said Gloyd. "I didn't say never." Said Rancis. "Who's your best friend?" Gloyd asked while smiling. "What are you talking about?" Rancis asked Gloyd.

Gloyd runs back to his house and reveals to have another time machine. "Ba-ba-ba bam!" Said Gloyd holding the time machine in the air. "What, how?" Rancis asked in shocked. "Dude, remember when I sent myself back two months ago? You thought I was fooling around, but I went back and bought a second time machine." Gloyd answered. "Gloyd, you're a genius." Said Rancis."Yeah, I saved three bucks with the double order." Said Gloyd.

"All right, come on. We got to stop me before it's to late. Back to this morning." Said Rancis.

They get teleported to this morning. They found Past Rancis but he runs away. Rancis and Gloyd go to places they were in with their friends. Such as the battle of Sugar Rush during the masters of darkness invasion, Predaking sees the three chasing each other and he's like "what?", when the candy dragon was attacking the racers' homes, when the cy-bugs attacked Sugar Rush during the random roster race, and finally when the racers are gonna hit Vanellope like piñata, and the past Vanellope saw the three running and she's confused.

"Dude! Stop! We're trying to help you!" Gloyd shouted to past Rancis. "Yeah right. You can't keep me from kissing Vanellope." Said past Rancis. "Whatever dude, It's not like your never figure out I kissed her in the car at 11:55." Said Rancis."Dude, what are you doing?" Gloyd asked. "I have a plan." Rancis said to Gloyd. "Shoot, I can't believe I just gave that away. I'm such an idiot." Said Rancis being sarcastic. "Hmm, hmm. 11:55!" Past Rancis he gets teleported at the time of the kiss, and kidnaps his 11:55 self.

"Hey!" Past Rancis 2 shouted. Past Rancis drags his 11:55 self to the bushes, ties him up, and gags him while Past Rancis to his kart. "Hey sorry man, but you ain't getting my kiss tonight." Said past Rancis. He gets to his kart. "Oh, hey Vanellope, what's up? Aah! Just stay away from me!" Past Rancis shouted as Gloyd grabs him.

"Okay Gloyd quick, go back to the present, and remember to destroy the Time machine." Said Rancis

"Yeah, fine. But you own me 27 bucks. Well, you will own me I guess. Back to the present." Said Gloyd. Gloyd and Past Rancis are teleported to the present, Gloyd and Rancis destroy the Time machines and the Past Rancis disappears. Rancis gets to his kart, then Vanellope comes in. "What's up?" Vanellope asked. "I, uh, I can't find my wallet." Said Rancis.

"Oh, let's see."She also joins Rancis in helping him look for his wallet, then she leans over his seat. "Did you check the glove compartment?" Vanellope asked. "Yeah I checked there."They realize that they are close to one another once again. "already." Said Rancis. "Oh, ha." Said Vanellope. "Ha." They stare at each other, Rancis gulps, and Vanellope leans in to kiss Rancis, but Rancis then he realizes he forgot to take a mint, so he wusses out by finding his wallet "Oh, found it. Ha-ha." Said Rancis.

"Oh, great. That's great. I'm glad you-" said Vanellope. "So, anyway do you-"Rancis and Vanelloep laugh. "What to head inside?" Rancis asked. "Sure." Vanellope answered. "Who's ready for Ranci-shakes?" Rancis asked the group. "Yeah, took you long enough." Said Gloyd. "You have no idea. Come on." Said Rancis. "You know, I came up with the name Ranci-shakes." Said Gloyd as they walk inside Rancis' house. "Yeah-yeah." Said Rancis being sarcastic as they head inside.

A/N: Great story. I had to give Crumbelina a coffee shop because I can imagine her owning her own shop her the fans will be the employees or something. Anyway if there's any request for a Regular show or any tv show episode just tell me the name and the character they want to star in.


End file.
